


tumblr

by House_of_the_Rising_Pluto



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, One Shot, Oral Sex, Power Play, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Spanking, Switching, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_of_the_Rising_Pluto/pseuds/House_of_the_Rising_Pluto
Summary: You saw an interesting post on tumblr that inspired you for something, but daddy didn't want that at first.
Relationships: Qian Kun/Original Female Character(s), Qian Kun/Reader
Kudos: 31





	tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by real tumblr post about Kun being the DOMest out of all of NCT/WayV

Kun told you to be ready when he came from work. You knew what that meant, so you fingered yourself open and put a plug into yourself, to be just perfectly ready for everything he maybe wanted to do with you once home, and continued your evening activities.

A doorbell interrupted your tumblr scrolling. It was Kun, who attacked your lips right at the door. He kissed you hungrily, biting and groping every part of your body that he could kneed with his hands, leading you to bedroom.  
  
On tumblr you saw a post about every dom, being a sub deep down, so you suggested, breathy from the neck kissing he tortured you with: "Kun, can we try to put the vibrator in you this time?"  
  
"No," he sternly answered. "Turn around baby girl" and as you obeyed, he added "lean on the bed," tightening your hair in his fist.  
  
"Pleas no, I just asked. I’ll be a good girl from now on," you begged.  
  
"I said what I said y/n." With a whine you put your front over the red mattress, his view fixed onto your butt, noticing a shiny: "plug?"  
  
"Just for you, sir, I wanted to be ready for you to fuck me anyway you want." Kun’s fingers slid over the thin lace of your panties, then he pulled them off to your thighs and started rubbing the long toy inside your walls just right, making you shiver from how fast he did the motion, the cold December air met your hot fluids and you shivered.  
  
As you started to clench around the metal, he delivered the first slap to your ass and pulled the toy all the way out.  
  
"Did I tell you to clench on it? Who do you have to ask permission for that," the dominant asked as he turned your face by the chin.  
  
"You, sir," you weekly answered.  
  
"Ass in the air, over my lap," he told you silently, emotionless when he sat at the edge of bed.  
  
"How did you even come by such an idea? Who's the only one getting fucked by anything?"  
  
"Me, sir"  
  
"Who sets demands?"  
  
"You sir," you almost screamed the answer after a particularly hard slap that was followed by another.  
  
"Quiet!" He pulled you by your hair and threw you to the bed, but still making sure to not actually hurt you in the process.  
  
Dominants job was to always take care of his baby.  
  
"Face down, silence."  
  
You bit your lip as you felt the familiar buzz of the vibrator being showed inside you on the fastest pace.  
  
When it was all the way in, Kun first kneaded your ass from behind, then slapped it so it shook so well, making the toy inside you move and hit all the right nerves.  
  
You wanted to scream in pleasure, but weren't allowed to.  
  
After you felt your ass burn and Kun saw only the red flesh, he got down and put his tongue to your clit.  
  
In less than a second, he grabbed your ass cheeks, pulling your hips down to his face, as he sucked over your whole womanhood, making you come hard and scream. He made small moans that additionally vibrated over your core.  
  


Everything he did to you made you see stars, clenching around the violently vibrating toy as he still sucked at your clit.

  
He licked one last stripe and rolled you to your back, slowly rising himself to your face where he started to kiss you lovingly and move the toy in and out in long thrusts of his hand, lowering the intensity.  
  
When he was satisfied with how much your cleavage was purple and dark red, he asked "still want to try the vibrator inside ass?"  
  
"No, please, I can't take it anymore," you moved your head left and right in a no.  
  
"Not in you baby," he kissed you, "me."  
  
When he pulled from the kiss, you opened your eyes and saw his usual gentle smile, "I got really tired on work, sorry for being too mean, I want to make up for it to you."  
  
He then pulled the sticky toy out, after finally turning it off.  
  
Kun laid on his back, stripping all of his complicated clothes slowly, but the pale blue shirt that you loved on him, which he just unbuttoned, looking lustfully at you; teasing you.  
  
"I'll be gentle," you nodded, new excitement making you forget your hard orgasm a moment ago, but the wetness that dripped from you as you raised on your knees hadn't.  
  
You put two fingers inside your pussy and collected the sticky cum, smearing it over Kun's perineum and hole in slow, gentle movements.  
  
He was already moaning, telling you how good you made him feel.  
  
"First time, daddy," you asked him, circling his rim.  
  
"Yes, princess," you got back to yourself and collected more.  
  
You pushed first knuckle inside, slowly, seeing Kun arch his back in a beautiful way, you massaged it a little, stroking the thumb over the perineum.  
  
When the first finger moved easily, you added the second one.  
  
This one hurt him a bit – he showed a slight distress, but didn't protest in other way.  
  
The toy luckily wasn't that big, as big as your two fingers, so when you could've scissored them, you pulled out and brought the toy that was still covered in your slick to Kun's rim.  
  
That's when you turned it on.  
  
His dick had already leaked precum, but now it was high on his stomach, staining his skin.  
  
Kun started sinking his hips down in obvious pleasurement and when you bottomed out, he started shivering.  
  
"Fuck, I'll come!"  
  
You decided to torture him as he had you, so you licked over his dick, from bottom to the top and sunk all the way down, all the while moving the toy inside him.  
  
With a slight pressure to his balls, Kun had come as never before. High pitched moan ripped from his lips and his one hand pulled at your hair, while the other held the sheets tightly and his hips stuttered.  
  
Kun's teeth were clenched and his neck fully arched as he pumped his seed into your mouth.  
  
You milked him and switched the vibrator off, slowly stroking, until you pulled it out and replaced it with your finger.  
  
As soon as you did, he came again, with a dry orgasm that made him shake again.  
  
  
When you finally pulled out, you grabbed a towel and put some water to it, gently cleaning the two of you.  
  
Kun felt so good and taken care of, he became drowsy and needy.  
  
He pulled you up so he could wrap himself around you, kissing the top of your hair, "you always understand, thank you."  
  
"Just because I love you," and you nuzzled into his neck.  
  
"I love you too, I couldn't live without you, I’d be so blind."  
  
Kun got you impossibly close to himself as you shared body warmth in winter.

He massaged you neck and you kissed his chest, both slowly drifting off.

Soft snowflakes started falling from the sky and a few fell into the room, melting right away. No one bothered to close the window; you just rolled into a blanket.  
  
  
Doms loved to be taken care of sometimes too, that just proved you right, so you let his soft snores lull you to sleep, with a smile on your face.  
  
You made him feel this good.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think of it :}


End file.
